


Your Place or Mine?

by sweaterpawnoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/pseuds/sweaterpawnoctis
Summary: They say parents will do anything to protect their children, despite the consequences that may occur. Isn't that what is suppose to make the bond between a parent and child so strong?“Yes. I need him out of the city as soon as possible. Somewhere safe,” he whispered as the boy in his arms yawned and wiggled in his sleep to get comfortable once more. “I appreciate you doing this for me. There was no one else I could trust with such a sensitive matter.”“You would do the same for me if I needed to with little Cindy,” the man says before sighing and nodding his head at the king. “We best be going. I’ll need to leave the beach before the sun truly comes up and you need to be back in the Crown City. I’ll take him from here.”And he did. The boy was wordlessly passed into the man’s arms as the king pressed one final kiss to his son’s head.“You be safe, my dearest Noctis.”(Or an AU where King Regis Luis Caelum CXIII sends his son away in naive hopes that Noctis' destiny will never find him. The Gods be damned.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Nova](http://paopunova.tumblr.com) and [Amy](http://ierotrick.tumblr.com) for helping with this! x

The night was cold and dark as the king held his son close to his chest. The boy, only a year and a half old, was sleeping peacefully with his fingertips curled into his father’s collar. The rain drizzled around them like a gray curtain, but the umbrella being held over them protected his boy from the falling water. More importantly, over the new wrappings that covered his injured neck. A warning for his pending betrayal.

 

Looking down at his son, the king knew this was for the best, that this would protect the boy from the nightmares that were due to come to him. He only prayed that the Gods knew this was his betrayal and not his son’s. He wished the boy in his arms would never have to learn about the fate that was bestowed upon him.

 

As he stood outside the city, past the roads that led into the gates of Insomnia, down by the shimmering coast of the beautiful Galdin Quay, he waited in the early dawn for his child’s savior. When half past four in the morning came around, after the daemons went back to their slumber, a car pulled up and a man stepped out.

 

A smile crossed the king’s expression when he saw a familiar face, coming straight for them, and he wasted not a single second to curl his arm around the man’s shoulders in relief.

 

“Are you sure about this, Reggy?” The man asked as he pulled away, glancing down at the sleeping boy with raven colored hair sleeping in Regis’ arms. The boy was content, completely trusting, and the king.. Well, he struggled with the idea of parting with his son, but there was no other way, was there?

 

“Yes. I need him out of the city as soon as possible. Somewhere safe,” he whispered as the boy in his arms yawned and wiggled in his sleep to get comfortable once more. “I appreciate you doing this for me. There was no one else I could trust with such a sensitive matter.”

 

“You would do the same for me if I needed to with little Cindy,” the man says before sighing and nodding his head at the king. “We best be going. I’ll need to leave the beach before the sun truly comes up and you need to be back in the Crown City. I’ll take him from here.”

 

And he did. The boy was wordlessly passed into the man’s arms as the king pressed one final kiss to his son’s head.

 

“You be safe, my dearest Noctis.”

 

——

 

 _Eighteen years later_.

 

Noctis jolted up from his bed with a cold sweat and messy hair that was sticking to his forehead. His clock on the bedside table told him it was just half past four in the morning. With a groan, he flopped back down and laid there all spread out, staring at the ceiling as his heart rate came back down.

 

He thought he had gotten rid of these nightmares, the ones that woke him up every night at the same time. He had been doing well there for a while, but the last three nights had them coming back. They haunted him in his sleep, displaying places he had never been to while presenting voices that weren’t familiar to him at all.

 

Sighing, he pushed a hand through his fringe, knocking the locks back so his skin under could cool with the incoming breeze. It was late winter, meaning the air was colder than the sweat covering his skin, but he paid no attention to that detail. He turned his head to glance out of the window, noticing lights were still on in the city. They brightened up the dark hallways and bridges over water, but it was clear Altissia was not yet awake.

 

He shouldn’t even be awake if he were being honest, yet here he was, forcing himself up off his bed to pad his bare feet over to his bathroom.

 

His apartment wasn’t extravagant, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. He had a decent amount of space for his bed, his television, a bookcase that held his movies and novels, even some knick-knacks placed on a few shelves. His kitchen was spacious considering his layout and allowed him to have prep _and_ cooking room. A talent he had picked up from working at the local restaurant as a waiter.

 

His bathroom was a bit nicer than most in his situation, to which he was forever thankful for. A shower and tub combination, where they were the same entity, was most common, but Noctis had them separated. That was what gave him the ability to have such a nice tub, one of those deep and long ones under a window while his glass box shower rested in the corner. He had just recently indulged with his money and had a rain showerhead installed. It was currently his favorite thing.

 

It was also exactly what he went for.

 

The water didn’t take long to heat up and soon steam was hovering in his bathroom as he rinsed away the nightmare sweat. As the water cascaded over his body, the same line from his nightmare replayed in his head, just like it always did without fail.

 

 _You be safe, my dearest Noctis_.

 

Shaking his head, Noctis tried to shove the words out of his thoughts. They were just nightmares, they meant nothing, so why did they keep troubling him?

 

Once his skin was properly cleaned and hair was washed, Noctis got out and wrapped a towel around his hips. Going over to the mirror, he wiped the glass down to remove the film and there he sighed at his reflection. His fingertips came up weakly to brush over the burn marks that covered over the left side of his neck and slightly up his jaw. Marks that scarred, but never faded, despite all the doctors that said they should. Especially after how many years had passed.

 

Frowning, he pulled away from his reflection of a boy that didn’t fit in with the rest and started to get ready for his day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here’s your check, sir. If you need anything else, please let me know,” Noctis says kindly enough as he drops the little black booklet with the check inside on the table.  
  
Honestly, he’s ready for this party of seven to leave already. It’s too early to be this drained. Since when is brunch so long? With a sigh, he glances over to the clock and catches a time of half past eleven in the morning. Lunch rush will be starting soon, but luckily he gets his break just minutes before, missing a beginning chunk of it.

 

Making his way back towards the kitchen, he glances along the hot plates to see which ones are his and ready to go. The fine caviar canape stands out to him and instantly his fingers are curling around the plate edge to get a good grip, but his feet keep him lingering as his shoulders deflate.

 

“Noct, are you alright?” He hears the chef ask, causing him to lift his head to meet his seafoam eyes. Ignis has been here for two years now, coincidentally being how long Noctis, himself, has been here. He had applied for the job four days after Noctis had and they had been hired at the same time. Noctis isn’t a firm believer in fate, but if she had, had a role in that accident, he is eternally grateful seeing as the man is his best friend now.

 

Ignis is Noctis’ senior by three years and is taller. His sandy brown hair is always gelled up despite the heat in the kitchen that should cause enough sweat to knock it down. His glasses are definitely not ones Noctis would consider stylish, but Ignis makes it work with his fancy attire. Nice button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over professional slacks and fancy shoes. Noctis figures because he is the head chef and dresses so professionally that, that is why he doesn’t have to wear the white uniform the rest of the kitchen staff does.

 

Noctis, fortunately, has to wear all black. Button down, jeans, and nice shoes, all black, complete with his nametag over his right collarbone. With his tan skin, which is unlike anyone else’s in Altissia apparently, it looks rather good on him. Another waiter comes in behind him to snatch a plate off the counter before disappearing once again as Noctis shakes his head at Ignis.

 

“Not sleeping well. Just having those dreams again,” he shrugs before flashing a small smile he knows the older boy won’t believe. “It’ll pass as always. No need to get your panties in a twist,” he teases with a fond laugh before securely grabbing the plate and slipping it onto the tray he is pulling off the rack by the kitchen entrance.

 

As he enters the main room again, he grabs the refill of iced coffee for his customer as well as the creamer cup with assorted flavors. All of which are placed onto the tray as he weaves his way through people to get to the back corner. There, is a quiet blond with bright blue eyes and fair skin. He hasn’t said much to Noctis besides giving his order and the waiter is most definitely fine with that. He’s not good with too much small talk, or any talk really, but as he is placing the dish down is halfway through offering the glass out as well, the blond’s hand is carefully curling around his wrist. Odd.

 

“Noctis,” he says and boy do Noctis’ eyebrows furrow at that. “That’s what you said your name was, right?”

 

“Yeah.. Can I help you?” He asks slowly as he sets down the creamers and an extra straw in case the boy doesn’t want to use his old one. As he moves to straighten back up, he notices that his hand is still being held. Not enough to trap him, he could easily wiggle free if need be, but it feels uncomfortable to be touched in general. He’s never been good with people physically in his bubble. The boy appears to witness that though as soon his wrist is being released and the stranger is smiling.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” he apologizes kindly enough. “I’m new around here, to Altissia, and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me some things I could do around town,” he explains and okay, Noctis is not the best to ask about this sort of thing. He usually stays home on his down time and plays video games and when he does go out, he’s with Ignis. Usually shopping for the restaurant to make sure they have the best fresh and imported ingredients. Nothing fancy.

 

It takes him a moment to have to think of the activities that are around currently and ahh, of course--

 

“There’s a carnival going around right now. The moogle and chocobo carnival if that’s something you are interested in. There are chocobo races, fun mini games at the arena, and the cafe up by the waterfalls is serving fun snacks. There are fireworks at the end as well and you get to sit in a gondola over the water.” It’s also extremely crowded, which is exactly why Noctis won’t be caught dead there.

 

“A carnival? Like, where you get cotton candy and try to win games for prizes?” The stranger asks and really? Who doesn’t know what a carnival is? “It sounds a bit romantic. Like a place you’d take a date.”

 

“I suppose it usually is a good place for dates.. I wouldn’t kno--”

 

“Then maybe that’s where we will have our date,” he states while showing this probably award winning smile at Noctis. A date? He doesn't even know this boy’s name and he wants to go out on a date? In his head, all these warning lines from Ignis are starting.

 

_Going out with strangers can be dangerous, make sure to meet in a public place._

 

_Watch out for red flags and make sure you always have your phone on you._

 

 _If you need me, call me and I will come get you if the date turns sour_.

 

Sometimes he wonders if Ignis is his best friend or mother. Either way, he feels comforted knowing there is someone that cares if something were to happen to him.

 

He has parents, of course, but it didn’t take long to figure out he wasn’t really theirs. Their light skin, no traces of black hair in their ancestors.. He had their bright blue eyes, but that was about it. He let them keep the lie though because in the end it didn’t matter. They were his parents emotionally and they had taken care of him all these years. Never had to raise their voices at him, never harmed him. They actually kind of spoiled him.

 

They always brought him gifts from their business trips and they made his favorite cakes for his birthday. He was never left wanting for love or feeling neglected. They had family game and movie nights and Christmas was always cheerful. They always tucked him in when he was a child and helped him with his homework in school. Or well, tried to anyways. He always had the highest marks in school, but they helped with projects and that was enough. What more could he ask for?

 

Even now they still looked after him. They let him take a year off before going to college, helped him move into his own place even though he was only eighteen. He didn’t do it because he wanted out, but because he wanted them to have the freedom they allowed him growing up. He makes sure to even send money back with every paycheck just to help. Ignis told him once that most children wouldn’t be as giving as he is to his parents. Noctis can’t understand why.

 

“Noctis?” With slightly furrowed brows, the waiter finds himself coming back to reality at the call of his name. When he focuses again, his eyes are locked onto the way the blond has tilted his head to be able to look up at him from where Noctis had tipped his head down.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that is a good idea. I don’t even know your name,” he tries to brush off and really, he is a little nervous. Why does this boy even want to go on a date with him? People usually don’t like the gauges in his ears, the tattoos that cover his forearms, or the burn on the left side of his neck. He stands out here and although girls usually lust after him because he looks like the bad boy, the outcast, they only really want to upset their daddies by bringing him home. He knows the routine.

 

The only difference is, this boy doesn’t look like the usual type. Part of that is because he isn’t from Altissia, but the other part is that his style is a little more punk than princess. He’s got some black tank top with a logo Noctis doesn’t recognize over it, a red and black unbuttoned flannel over it, some ripped black jeans, and boots. His hair is styled wildly, not like the common proper look that is carried around here, but on the other hand, he has the normal characteristics; blond hair and fair skin. He’s definitely from somewhere in Niflheim.

 

“I get it, you don’t like to roll around in bed with boys,” the boy chuckles as he leans back, but that only makes Noctis frown in response.

 

“I don’t really care for gender, it’s the person, but that doesn’t change the fact that I still don’t know you.. Except for the fact that you like iced coffee and caviar.”

 

“My name is Prompto and isn’t that what dates are for? Getting to know one another? I’d like to get to know you a little better,” Prompto says so boldly that Noctis almost chokes. Is he flirting? Or just cocky?

 

“I have to work.. I have a big table over the--”

 

“The one that is currently leaving?” Prompto questions with a raise eyebrow towards the group of seven. Of course now they would finally be done. He silently prays they left a good tip after having to deal with that for an hour and a half. “Listen, I see your type. You’re the kind that is too scared to take a few risks, a few fun trips, because you’re constantly thinking of the outcomes. Your idea of relaxing is probably sitting at home with your cat, reading some boring book that takes you on the safe kind of adventures.”

 

He’s only a little wrong.

 

“You’re young, you’re free, we could have a lot of fun at this supposed carnival. I’ll even walk you back to your place to make sure you get home safe. Nothing crazy, really. What do you say?”

 

Noctis wants to say no. This boy is way more forward than he has ever had to deal with before. He seems genuinely set on making it happen as well and okay, that makes him feel a bit pressured. If he says no, he could hurt this boy’s feelings, but if he says yes, he could be setting himself up for possibly the most awkward night of his life.

 

“Crowds aren’t really my thing, and besides.. What’s in it for you?” He prompts instead and oh.. There’s a hand on his forearm now as Prompto leans closer.

 

“A date with a cute boy in a new city. I don’t have any friends here and you’re the first one that has paid me any mind.” Noctis refrains from admitting that’s just in his job description. “I’m bored and you’re extremely interesting. I’ll even win you one of those stuffed coeurls at a shooting booth. Bet I can get you the biggest one,” he winks and yeah, that’s a scoff coming from Noctis, but it’s surprisingly more playful that rude and wait.. How did he know about the coeurls?

 

“I think you need like, a perfect score for all five rounds to get that,” he says as he moves his hand away and takes a step back.

 

“I can do it, but you won’t be able to know for sure unless you come with.”

 

Noctis has to admit that, _that_ is extremely tempting. Hearing someone boast about being that good is one thing, but this boy actually thinks he can do it. That’s like fifty difficult perfect shots in a row. His curiosity is starting to get the best of him as he watches the gleam in Prompto’s eyes. One night _really_ wouldn’t hurt him, right? It’s just to see if Prompto can actually do it. It’s for science, really.

 

“Okay, but if you don’t win me the coeurl, I’m out. Date over,” he says softly, but has the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.

 

He leaves after that and heads over to his table that just left to pick up the check. A tip of an extra a hundred and fifty gil has been left for him and that definitely makes it worth is time. He heads back to grab more plates and drinks for other customers and when he finally goes to check on Prompto before his break, he is met with an empty table. There’s gil left on the surface to show he paid in full and left a tip of thirty as well as his number on a napkin. He thinks this is a perfect way to get out of the date, but when explaining it to Ignis on a side gondola of their lunch break, he is told otherwise.

 

“When was the last time you went out with someone, Noct?” He asks as Noctis picks at the fries Ignis specifically made for him. Garlic parmesan with bacon and chives on top. It’s a simple dish, something that would be served at a lower type of restaurant, but Noctis finds comfort in them as he makes the most of them.

 

“I don’t know.. Seven months ago or something?”

 

“And what was wrong with that one?”

 

“He just,” Noctis struggles to find an answer. What had been wrong with that one? He had been a gentleman, opened doors for him, pulling out his seat, and always paid the bill. He was all soft kisses and light touches. He had never been pushed or pressured into anything and yet, three months in Noctis had called it off. Had simply stopped responding and couldn’t face him. He had been such a nice guy and Noctis had shoved him away. “There was no chemistry, I guess. He was nice, but I didn’t feel anything there.”

 

“Do you feel anything with this 'Prompto' fellow?”

 

Silence surrounds them as Noctis thinks. If he feels anything, it had been uncomfortableness at first, but now he feels almost intrigued. There’s something else under the surface, he knows it, but what throws him off is-- “He is very bold. Almost cocky. He thinks he can get a perfect score at the shooting booth. Not to mention, he was really pushing to have this date.. Isn’t that a red flag?”

 

“Maybe he is just as curious about you,” Ignis shrugs as he takes another bite of Noctis’ fries.

 

“Maybe he just wants to get into my pants,” Noctis mumbles back as he leans his head back and stares up at the sky. Maybe this is his sign though, that he is just letting his days pass him by. He is young. He is free. This is the time to make mistakes and if Prompto doesn’t work out, then Noctis will just move on. It’s not like there are any emotional attachments right now. He has plenty of time to figure out everything else he needs to later.

 

“If he does, he must have very good taste,” Ignis teases, making Noctis roll his eyes before shoving his shoulder playfully into Ignis’.

 

The rest of the afternoon goes by as slow as possible and Noctis almost forgets about the date that Prompto had supposedly set up. He forgot all about the blond, if he were being honest, and the boy doesn’t even cross his mind again until he is hanging up his apron in the back and slipping out the back door. His hand digs into his pocket for his phone, mostly to send a text to his mother to let her know he is out and she can call him whenever. As it slides out of his pocket though, so does the napkin with the number on it.

 

Carefully, he bends over and picks it up, noticing now that on the back it has a heart on it. That’s charming, he guesses, as he flips it back over and concentrates on the number. He could ignore it, toss it out and if called on it say he accidentally lost it, but Ignis’ words roll around in his head a few times more. Would it be so horrible? No, absolutely not. Who knows, maybe Prompto had just been eager this morning and he will be calmer once they are together. Maybe he rushed asking him out because Noctis did have other customers to get to.

 

Without any more hesitation, Noctis unlocks his phone with a swipe of his finger and goes directly to his messages. A call would be too much for Noctis, his nerves are already kicking things up in his head and stomach. So, instead he settles for a text and reads it over a million times before rewriting it a million more.

 

_I have tomorrow off if you are free. - Noctis_

 

It’s simple and short by the time he edits and edits again because all the other information he had added had been either unimportant or just rambles. No need for that so early.

 

By the time he gets home and is getting ready to pull himself into a shower to wash away his day’s work, his phone is buzzing on the counter with a new notification from an unsaved number.

 

_Tomorrow works great! Can’t wait to see you, Noctis (:_


	3. Chapter 3

Altissia is always best in the spring. 

 

The water glistens with the sunlight and the flowers along people’s windows start to bloom again with fresh life. The social life slowly starts to come back as the semester at the local university is finishing out. At least, for those with majors that have lighter course loads than Noctis’ own. 

 

Where everyone is celebrating another finished win for their programs, Noctis is settled at a fishing dock, out surrounded by water, studying for his final coming up at the end of the week. His brain is reciting terminology has his hand sketches out the diagram of a heart. He has his notecards clipped together that he needs to use to label his heart. 

 

He’s spent his entire morning out here, since he knows come lunch he will be busy with that supposed ‘date’ with Prompto. Needless to say, he has been distracted by that thought, which is why he has had to fix his atriums twice already. There’s a water bottle with cute printed art of Anaks and trees on it to Noctis’ left and a brand new box of colored pencils to his right. His bag is in front of him, where he is stealing his sugared gummy snacks every now and again as motivation to keep going. 

 

He finally gets his atrium done, the aorta stemming along the top, and is about to get his cards out when his alarm goes off. With a heavy sigh, he swipes his phone to dismiss the notification, but doesn’t lock his phone yet as he looks at his wallpaper. There under the glass is a photo of his parents and him, hugging him at his graduation from his secondary school. His mother is kissing his cheek and his father’s hand is placed on his shoulder. The photo itself is already a year old, but Noctis refuses to change it. 

 

Living away from his parents is hard and he knows that they worry that he left because he knows he is different. That he’s not theirs biologically, but he has never held that against them. They treat him well, love him fully, and he loves them just as much. 

 

He use to say he loved them more, but his mother won’t be swayed. He has heard the line, ‘ _ nothing is greater or deeper than a parent’s love for their child _ ’ so many times he has learned not to argue. It makes her happy and that is enough to keep Noctis happy as well. 

 

Noctis is quick to pack up his things, but makes sure everything goes back in their rightful places. That way when he goes to study later, he just has to grab and place, not search. Once he’s set to go, he throws an arm out for the gondolier to see him, waiting patiently to be picked up by Casimiria. 

 

“All done with your reading today, sir?” Casimiria asks, making Noctis huff as he sits down on the gondola. 

 

“I told you, you didn’t have to call me that, Cas. We’re friends,” he says with a soft smile. At least, that is what Noctis considers the man. He’s about twice his age and has the mouth like his father: deep voice that slips out swears under his breath when he thinks no one is listening. It’s comforting sometimes, when it has been too long since he has seen his parents. 

 

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry. Old habits,” Casimiria replies. He glances back once to check is Noctis is settled and ready and when he is, they take off. 

 

The ride isn’t too long. On slow days it takes maybe five minutes to get back to the main island, but on faster days like today, it takes only about three. The water is clear today and oh how Noctis wishes he had the time to get his rod and reel out. After semester ends, he promises himself. 

 

He let's the breeze relax him as they move and when the ride is over, he’s waving to Casimiria in thanks. He’s told to study hard and is given good luck before soon the gondola is pulling away from the dock. 

 

It only takes him about a half hour to get up to his cozy apartment, shower and dress, until soon he is checking his phone and seeing that Prompto has messaged him again. For safety reasons, he hadn’t told the other boy where he lived and surprisingly, Prompto had accepted that. 

 

That’s why Noctis is walking himself out and across the bridge to meet Prompto in the middle. He thought he would beat the boy there first, seeing as Prompto is supposedly new to town, but when he gets there, a blond figure is already there. 

 

He’s leaning his back against the stone railing of the bridge, his elbows resting against it as he looks this way and that for what Noctis assumes is him. He’s got a similar attire on today that he did yesterday: tank top, unbuttoned flannel, ripped jeans, and boots. The only difference is today the tank top is white and the flannel is teal. It’s a nice color on the boy and yeah, maybe Noctis’ does a double take to look him over, but when his eyes come up, they meet Prompto’s. 

 

His body freezes at being caught, but Prompto only smirks as he pushes off the railing and comes over to him. He’s swaggering. Noctis is sure of it. What a joke. 

 

“I thought you weren’t coming, princess. Had me worried there for a moment,” Prompto whistles as he comes to walk around Noctis. He figures the other is returning the favor of checking him out. 

 

He isn’t in anything fancy. Just some dark jeans and a shirt with his leather jacket over it. Casual and comfort compared to the button downs he has to wear for work. 

 

“Don’t tell me you missed me already,” he practically mocks. 

 

“I missed you the second I left yesterday. You telling me you didn’t think about me once?” 

 

“Is that a line? I’m pretty sure that is a line and thinking about you doesn’t mean I missed you. Maybe I was thinking of how to get out of this date.” 

 

“So, it is a date,” Prompto smirks again. His tone is far too smug for Noctis to appreciate, but he does admit he walked right into that one. Prompto: 1, Noctis: 0.

 

“I didn’t mean-”

 

“Too late. It’s already out there in the universe. Titan would be disappointed if you went back on your word.”

 

“I don’t think Titan would particularly care what I did and didn’t-” He stops before tensing as fingertips trail up his right forearm, raising his leather sleeve just enough to show hits of color. Prompto moves his hand to push it higher to be able to hold over his skin. Right over his tattoos.

 

Prompto gets quiet then as he takes in the moon near his inner elbow, skimming down the stars, before landing on the constellation that runs along to his wrist. 

 

“Caelum,” he whispers, as though he is deep in thought. Noctis’ eyebrows knit together as he watches the stranger before slowly pulling his arm back to himself. Jeez, this guy is touchy-feely.

 

“You know constellations?” 

 

“I know  _ that _ one. Don’t you?” Prompto asks with his head tilted to the side. “Curious to see a boy like you choose a tattoo like that,” he continues, but Noctis only wants this conversation to end now. Something about it doesn’t feel comfortable sharing it with Prompto. 

 

“The carnival should be going on now,” he distracts with and it must work because Prompto is pulling his hand away. A glance behind him and a shrug later, Prompto is smiling once more and nodding his head towards the festivities. 

 

“Then we should go. I have a deal to keep.” 

 

The carnival is in full swing by the time they are heading in. They get their ticket pouch and hand stamped before stepping inside. Everything is yellow and with the sun shining and reflecting off it, it’s near blinding. His hand comes up to block some of it until they come around a corner where no sun is making its way towards reflective objects. 

 

At first, it isn’t so bad. The time passes reasonably and although Prompto stays a little too close to him when they walk, there is space between them. He seems to be somewhat of a gentleman though because he buys far too many snacks for them to share and even gets a small, thin, leather bracelet for Noctis that has his name burned into the material. Noctis had to hold his breath when Prompto’s hands touched his to put it on for him. 

 

They talk about little things, but Noctis’ realizes they talk more about him than they do about Prompto. It’s off, usually people he goes on dates with talk about themselves so much Noctis starts to get bored, but Prompto, though cheeky and bold, is pretty good at conversation. 

 

Eventually, they find their way towards the shooting range booth. After playing other games like popping balloons with darts and trying to toss balls into fish bowls with actual fish in them, Noctis is a bit interested in seeing if Prompto really can get a perfect score. 

 

“How much to play?” Prompto asks the man behind the booth, who clearly looks Prompto up and down before doing the same to Noctis. 

 

“For both or just you, sir?” 

 

“Just me. Have to impress the date. That’s how I got him here in the first place,” Prompto chuckles before winking at the stranger. Red rushes to Noctis’ cheek as he turns his head to the side in attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

 

“Haven’t you already won then?” The man asks. That has Prompto smiling even brighter as he turns to Noctis and considers him. 

 

“You’re right. Let’s make things more interesting, Noct,” he hums. Noctis doesn’t see it coming, but he does feel the finger that slides up under his chin to turn his face back towards the blond. “If I get you that coeurl, how about.. I get a kiss?” 

 

“You’re out of your mind,” Noctis frowns as his hand raises to lightly push Prompto’s hand away from him. “There’s no way you will get it.” 

 

“So then there’s no harm in agreeing to it.” 

 

Noctis thinks about it for a moment as the man tells Prompto how much it will cost and what he has to do to get the stuffed coeurl. He doesn’t come off as worried about it or even nervous and then the music starts playing, Prompto starts shooting away. 

 

The first five go slow, usually letting those less experienced, such as Noctis, have at least a tiny chance of earning the small prize. The next five go faster and up until this point Prompto has managed to clear all of them. Fifteen through twenty are a lot faster and some even come up at the same time, but color Noctis’ impressed if Prompto doesn’t get every single one of them in half the time. 

 

The final round is a lightning round. Ten come up faster than Noctis can spot them all and he plays a lot of video games. His eyes flicker around the booth, trying to keep track of what Prompto hits and what goes down before he gets the chance, but soon there is a long chime and bells. Prompto is putting down the gun and instead is being handed that overly large, fluffy, damn coeurl, that he is immediately handing over to Noctis.

 

Noctis is stunned into silence as he carefully extends his arms to grasp the coeurl. 

 

“How did you-” 

 

“I believe I am owed a kiss,” Prompto interrupts him with, leaning in with this rather cocky expression. To which Noctis just leans back and presses his palm over his date’s mouth. 

 

“Uhh.. I didn’t quite agree to that, sharp shooter.” 

 

A smug smile is felt against Noctis’ palm. He pulls it away a moment later, instead using it to curl around the coeurl again as he raises his eyebrow at Prompto.

 

“It’s okay, I get it. You’re shy because I just blew you out of the water.”

 

“Yes, that is absolutely what it is. It has nothing to do with you being a stranger,” Noctis mumbles sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Those words don’t deter Prompto. 

 

As they move on from the shooting booth, just walking around aimlessly as kids run by them with balloons with adults chasing after them, Noctis notices Prompto checking his phone more often than not now. A sinking feeling in his stomach makes him worry that maybe there is something else he is supposed to be meeting. Or maybe he already has someone. 

 

Neither really bother him romantically, he thinks, but he doesn’t want to be the other person that is coming between a relationship. People always talk about the ones that got cheated on, but not the ones that didn’t know they were being cheated with. 

 

“Are you waiting for someone to call?” He asks bluntly, watching Prompto as he slowly locks his phone and puts it back into his pocket. 

 

“Afraid to be sharing my attention?” Prompto questions proudly, but Noctis doesn’t waste a second knocking that thought down. 

 

“Someone else can have it entirely at this point.”

 

“What is is that I am doing that is bothering you?” Prompto groans. In the next moment, Prompto is turning to face him, stepping in front of him so that Noctis has to stop his walking just so he doesn’t bump into the other. Another frown etches into his expression as he sighs. “I bought you that cute bracelet, played the games with you, won the stuffed animal. I ever tried to kiss you. Isn’t that how dates go?” He asks, sounding genuinely confused and that definitely has Noctis pausing. 

 

“You’ve.. Never been on a date before, have you?” 

 

Time goes on for a breath, silence between them even though the world around them is loud. Noctis can hear the splashing of the waterfalls and the cheers of children with the moogle characters. Bags of sneaks are popping open and people are celebrating over prized fish being caught, but Prompto doesn’t seem to hear any of them. 

 

“Not officially, no,” he goes with and Noctis has to admit he is a bit surprised. Prompto isn’t unattractive. In fact, if the boy tuned down his arrogance, Noctis would find him a bit more appealing. So yes, he’s a bit caught off guard about this confession. 

 

“Not one?” 

 

“Not like this, no. You’re kind of the first,” Prompto murmurs as he brings a hand up to run through his messy hair. Even when pushed back, when the hand is removed, the hair bounces back up to where it had been before. “Am I doing it wrong?” 

 

So much could be said here. Noctis could tell Prompto that his attitude is a bit unappealing or that he is trying too hard and Noctis isn’t one for that. Though that’s the thing: for  _ Noctis _ it isn't working because That isn’t what  _ he _ likes.

 

“I’m sure someone would have loved this. It’s just..” 

 

“Not your taste,” Prompto says affirmatively. Something about his tone though.. It has Noctis thinking. The blond honestly looks vaguely upset by that and for a second Noctis wonders if he just got himself into something bad. Sure, Prompto is a little cocky, but he wouldn’t be like those creeps that couldn’t take a simple ‘no,’ right? 

 

He’s glancing around, reminding himself that there are other people here and if Prompto tries something, someone will see it. There’s worry in his stomach and fear in his chest, but after another moment, Prompto is giving and easy smile towards him. 

 

“Maybe.. We can try this again. On another day. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I was trying for confident and smooth and instead came out like an asshole,” he offers, laughing awkwardly at the words. 

 

It’s endearing in a way, that Prompto realizes what his behavior is and actually calls himself out on it. Maybe the boy isn’t so bad after all. Just needed help seeing that Noctis wasn’t really into that kind of thing. 

 

“I guess.. That wouldn't be so bad then,” he agrees, giving his own bit of a smile. There’s no harm in being friendly and what if Prompto really is a decent guy under this demeanor? He could have just told Noctis to fuck off right now for this, but instead he’s being calm. Rational. That is what is attractive to Noctis. “The chocobo races start in a couple days. They can be entertaining to watch sometimes. Maybe we can try that, if it interests you.”

 

“Chocobos?” Prompto asks, sounding small and soft, almost innocent for about half a second before coming back to himself. ”I’ve never seen them race before. Could be interesting.”

 

It’s easier after that. The conversation is light again and Noctis actually engages himself into it. They talk about Noctis’ parents and Prompto’s lack of them. He brings up Carbuncle at home and shows a picture of him. Noctis states that though he loves him, that he can sometimes be a spoiled pest. Prompto mentions how he will have to fight Carbuncle for Noctis’ affections and that has Noctis blushing. 

 

By the time the night is coming and the date is ending, mostly because Noctis has to work early in the morning, he is feeling lighter about speaking time with Prompto. Maybe things started off awkward, but by the time Prompto is kissing his cheek and departing, things don’t feel as uncomfortable. 

 

He walks himself up the stairs to his small apartment after, locks the door behind himself and presses his back against the door as he hugs the coeurl to his chest. It hadn’t been the most perfect date, but there is hope for the next one as his phone dings and a single.text comes in. 

 

_ Have a good night, Noctis. Hope you see you again soon. x _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me [here](http://sweaterpawnoctis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
